The current services provided by the Core range from microscopic to gross specimen preparations, and expert assistance is also offered in technique selection and interpretation of results. The Facility/Service Core comprises three separate laboratories located in different sites: a pathology/morphology laboratory (necropsy, histology/ histochemistry, image capture/analysis/light microscopy), a molecular morphology laboratory (in situ hybridization), and a hard tissue laboratory (histology, morphometry, in situ hybridization)